Mysteries in the Dangerous Battlefield
by BattleBros
Summary: This story is based on the Battlefield story line. It is about a U.S. soldier sqadron that gets captured by the PLR in Iraq


Mysteries of the Dangerous Battlefield

U.S. Soldiers – Nova Squadron

PLR - A insurgent group of militia located in the Middle-East

(In Iraq) "That was a long day" says Sergeant Frost. "Tell me about it, fighting off PLR jeeps is tiring" says Corporal Burst. The men place their vests in the back of the Humvee with the rest of their explosives and head out of the dead war zone. "As soon as we get back to HQ we will unload and go right to sleep, ok squad" yells corporal Leon. The squadron respectfully replies "Yes sir!" (While driving) "Aye sergeant, what's the mission, it better not be half the mission that was" says Sergeant Frost to Burst. "Don't know ask the general, I thinks he's got intelligence from HQ." "Ya our next mission will be inspecting a train station for any IEDs or suspicious people, not as exciting as you thought it would be, huh" says General Cooper. "Nah but at least it was easier than are last one" says Burst. "Ok men we are almost to HQ, about thirty minutes" says General Cooper. As the squad is about to arrive at HQ they hear gun shots and get out of the car. "What in the hell was that, get out!" yells Burst. "Gun shots twelve O'clock" yells corporal leon as he gets behind the car. Several men were firing being vehicles, when one threw a flash grenade! "Get down behind the vehicle, there is a flash out!" "Fire….." a soldier yells and the noise flares off because of the ringing in the others ears. "Watch out….." another yells but it trails off due to the affects.

A PLR man about six feet tall holding an Ak-47 runs behind the car as the other men are just regaining their stamina and hearing, when all of the sudden the AK discharges. "Soldier down!" yells the corporal as he is severely bleeding through a leg wound. One by one each soldier gets shot trying to protect themselves right when back up comes from the base nearby. "Throw him in the car, now" says one PLR soldier. "They are getting away with us" yells Burst as the stolen Humvee speeds down an ally way. "Wait, what is that smell" said Burst. "Ya what is that," says corporal. "Ah no… its tear gas" says Frost as they scream for help and their eyes and flesh start burning. They fall unconscious in the back seats of the Humvee as the PLR soldiers continue to drive the car.

3 hours later

"Where in the hell are we, are we dead" whispers Frost. "It appears to be we are in a giant dog kennel," says burst. "It sure looks like it, I think we are in the PLR's interrigation room," says corporal. Burst laughs as General Cooper just wakes up. "What's going on, where are we, is this an interrogation room?!" Suddenly the men realize a slight dinging noise against the crate which appears to be one of the PLR's men."Where are you planning to attack us from?" "Where is your weapons supply division?" (fires a couple shots at the ground) "Tell Me!" "We aren't telling you anything." "Over my dead body," yells Burst and Frost as they are about to go unconcious again because of their wounds. "I will give you medical attention if you tell, or you can wait to bleed to death," says the PLR man. "I'm thinking about it." "Ok fine, I will tell you but you have to release us and give us medical attention," says General Cooper in a weak voice. Eight PLR men escort the U.S. soldiers to the Medical Center at their base. "Here are your bandages, gauze, and medication, put it on yourself," says the main docter. "Ok this is all we got," says General Cooper. The men put the supplies on and PLR men escort them to a Jeep. "Take this pill it will help you with the pain," one soldier said as he gave to the men. "We are sure releasing them," says the other PLR soldier. In minutes the soldiers were unconcious by the pills and thrown into sleeping bags. They get to the base and wake up in the sleeping bags in the middle of the night right in front of the main gate. "What in the hell those PLR men tricked us again," says Burst as the other men wake up and unzip their sleeping bags. "Ah no I'm bleeding right through bandage and my eyesight is starting to get blurry, we need more supplies, wave for help General Cooper" says Frost. To men take the men in on stetchers to the base camp hospital wear the men got properly bandaged. "That was a long mission boys we better get some rest before the next one," chants Burst.


End file.
